What Happens After Their Senpai Left Inaba
by SgtPichu
Summary: This entire story is about KanjixNaoto where they FINALLY go out together. please R&R this, I'm working on the other chapters right now, so please bare with me and hoping that I can get the chapters up to date, Okay, thank you -Gracie
1. Chapter 1: A little chat

_**First story ever, i hope it doesn't suck badly so yeah, good luck reading this**_

_What happened after their senpai left Inaba_

_Chapter 1: A little chat_

_Inaba- March 22, 2012_

_After what happened when their senpai left Inaba to go back to the city, nobody, not even Rise or Teddie knows what happened, to both Kanji and Naoto. People say that they are hanging around the shrine or the riverbank, but they're really at each other's houses doing nothing expect writing letters to each other and not revealing their secrets. There may be times where Yukiko can find Kanji walking around the shopping district and that sometimes when he is on break, Teddie can find Naoto walking to the riverbank. Chie thinks that Kanji just wanted some fresh air and walk around town and Yosuke suggests that Naoto walks around because of her work. So what everyone did was they met up at Junes for a quick meeting, and as usual neither of Kanji and Naoto didn't show up for the meeting. Kanji said he needed to take care of something while Naoto said the same thing which gave everyone a thought about the two. "Aww, maybe Kanji-kun finally told Naoto-kun his feelings" Rise said as she came to the Junes Food Court, everyone thought the same thing. "I went to the textile shop and asked Kanji-kun's mother and she gave me this." Yukiko said as she showed everyone a letter for Kanji. "Huh, I wonder what it says." Chie says as she tried to read the letter. "Want me to read it Chie?" Yukiko said as Chie almost read the letter. "I read the letter already and it's kind a weird, but funny at the same time." Yukiko said as she pulled the letter towards her. "Why do you want to read it Yuki-chan?" Teddie said as he walked over to Yukiko. "Because I want you guys to at least try to understand what it says." Yukiko says as she reads the letter one more time. "Why don't we have the letter in the middle so, EVERYONE can read it" Teddie and Yosuke said with excitement flowing through their head. "Ted and Yosuke, you two did sound like perverts when you say that!" Chie said as she walked towards them and smacked them on the head. "It says this." Rise said as she read the letter while everyone was talking about what to do_ with the letter.

"Kanji-kun, sorry to for in a rush last night, I needed to take care of something. So what I want to do is, walk down the riverbank and talk for a while. Please come and I want to talk to you about my…." Rise read when Kanji popped up with Naoto. "What are you guys doing with the letter I wrote for Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked looking very confused and that Kanji looked kind of pissed off, in a way. "Uh, we wanted to know what happened to you guys and uh…." Yosuke said now lost in thought. "Don't look so confused, I wanted to check up you and your mother gave this letter." Yukiko said as she stepped back a little. Everyone else stepped back looking really worried that something would happened. "Why did you want to check up on me, Yukiko-senpai, it's not like you to do that?" Kanji said as he looked confused what Yukiko said. After just hearing that, everyone, ran away to the shopping district. "What's wrong with them Kanji-kun?" Naoto said as she looked even more confused, "I have no idea?" Kanji said as they both walked away.

Out of breath, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Teddie made it to the shopping district. "Hey Rise." Yosuke said as he was out of breath, "What else did that letter say?" Yosuke said now that he's okay, for now. "It said that Naoto-kun wanted to talk about her feelings." Rise said as she still out of breath. After hearing Rise say that, everyone looked really shocked about that. "WHAT, THAT'S WHAT IT SAID RISE!" Chie said when she is still shocked, as in she become frozen from being so shocked. "AWW, it looks like Kanji-kun finally said his feelings for Nao-chan." Teddie said as he became really excited again. "It's the other way around Teddie." Rise said. "That's still really shocking to hear Rise." Yosuke said as he became excited again but still be shocked. "Why don't we ask Kanji-kun or Naoto-kun ourselves and find out if it's true or not.

**Chapter 2 is coming soo****n**


	2. Chapter 2: The letter

_**Here's Chapter 2, sorry if the ending is creepy, in a way, this is Naoto's point of view, it's all about how she saw this chapter. Kanji's will be up soon, with his point of view on how he saw this chapter **_

Chapter 2: The letter

Naoto's point of view

Inaba- March 22, 2012

"…Please come with me to the riverbank, I want to talk and say my feelings towards you. Please don't laugh when you read this. – Naoto" I just got done writing a letter to Kanji-kun after being done with work. It's been an entire day or two that Senpai left Inaba to go back to the city right after the case was solved. "Uh, just reading this makes me feel a little red at the moment." I said as I checked my forehead and it was a little warm. "Hmm, I wonder why I feel a little warm." At that moment, Naoto's phone rings. She picked up her phone and it's a text message from Yukiko Amagi: "Hey Naoto-kun, we're going to the Junes Food Court later, wanna come along?" Hmm, what was the meeting about anyways, I hope it wasn't about that letter that we would write to each other. So what I did was, I had to text back Yukiko that I couldn't make it to Junes. I decided to text Kanji-kun ASAP and decided if any of the other texted him as well. "Yeah, Chie-senpai texted me and asked me to go to Junes, I said no because I just got your letter just now." I decided to text Kanji-kun and told to meet up right now. "Well okay then, if you say so then." I left my house after Kanji-kun texted me back and I texted him "Okay, I'm my way right now." Kanji-kun texted me saying that he got really confused about the letter, so I explained it to him. After I explained it to him, I made it to the riverbank then Kanji-kun made it. "Hey, how's it going, you wanted to tell me about your, um." After just hearing him just saying that, somehow, I started to become very red suddenly. "What's wrong with you Naoto, you face is all red suddenly and you kind a look worried?" Kanji-kun said looking very flushed now after what he said. "Um, what if the others found out what we're doing, will they be shocked or confused, cause, um?" I said now being flushed and being all red. "Um, they would look very confused and they could become very frozen from being too shocked or something like that." After hearing Kanji-kun's answers, I always become very red and flushed and somehow, I thought I heard a sound coming from behind us and somehow I grabbed his arm with fear that something might happen. "Uh, something wrong Naoto?" Kanji-kun said as he became even redder and flushed then me. "Sorry, I thought I heard something from behind us a moment ago, but I guess it's gone now." I now noticed that I held on Kanji-kun really tightly and quickly let go of him as I became more redder and flushed then Kanji-kun, what's happening to me of a sudden, do I really have feelings for Kanji-kun like what I wrote in my letter I sent to him?

"Um, Kanji-kun." I said looking a bit pale now. "Um, what's wrong now, you now look a bit pale?" Kanji-kun said as he reached for my forehead feeling my temperature. "You look pale, but you feel really warm, are you really okay?" Kanji-kun said as he let go of my forehead. "Um, Kanji-kun." I said as now, I look really worried for some reason, and then I suddenly said "KANJI-KUN, I REALLY LIKE YOU, AND WOULD YOU MIND GOING OUT WITH ME!" After I said that, I went back to being red and flushed as I did before. "Wow, it takes courage to say that to my face, Naoto." Kanji-kun said as he started walking towards me. "I also like you and uh, I don't mind going with you." Kanji-kun said and after just hearing that, I rushed over to him and hugged him so suddenly. "Thanks." I said as let of go of him quickly. "We should never tell our friends Kanji-kun!" I said wondering what their reaction would be. "I know because you don't want them to know that we are, um." Kanji-kun after what I told him. "Dating now and I don't want them following us where ever we go; it would be weird having us following us every time." I said being very flushed with my answer. "W-why don't we go to Junes right now and see what everyone else is doing right now?" I asked looking very worried now. "Uh, sure." Kanji-kun said as we started walking to Junes now, leaving very us very red and flushed until we got to Junes.

As we got to the Junes Food Court, we saw everyone reading something that could be the letter that I wrote to Kanji-kun earlier today. It turns out that Rise was reading my letter I wrote and started to look very confused on how did they the letter "Kanji-kun, sorry to for in a rush last night, I needed to take care of something. So what I want to do is, walk down the riverbank and talk for a while. Please come and I want to talk to you about my…." Rise read I we showed up. I looked really worried that they might have got to that part that I wanted to talk to Kanji-kun about my feelings, so I asked why they were reading the letter "What are you guys doing with the letter I wrote for Kanji-kun?" I asked really worried why they would even read that embarrassing letter. I looked at Kanji-kun and he looked like he wanted to punch someone right now. "Uh, we wanted to know what happened to you guys and uh…." Yosuke said now lost in thought. "Don't look so confused, I wanted to check up you and your mother gave this letter." Yukiko said to Kanji-kun, as she stepped back a little. Everyone else stepped back looking really worried that something would happened. "Why did you want to check up on me, Yukiko-senpai, it's not like you to do that?" Kanji-kun said as he looked confused what Yukiko said. After just hearing that, everyone, ran away to the shopping district. I looked even more confused as I did when walked to everyone else, "What's wrong with them Kanji-kun?" I said when I looked even more confused than earlier. "I have no idea?" Kanji-kun said and we decided to leave the food court.

Once we left the food court, Kanji-kun and I were walking to the Textile Shop. "Uh, wanna come, inside?" I was shocked to hear that and didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, I don't know?" I said being really shy now suddenly. "Um, sure." I said we headed inside and for some odd reason, we walked into his room. "Kanji-kun, why are we in your room?" I said looking really worried again and Kanji-kun pulled me onto his futon all of a sudden. "Kanji-kun, are you feeling okay?" I said looking red, flushed and worried. "Everything's okay Naoto." Kanji-kun said as he leaned towards me as I looked very red, flushed and worried. "Um, I don't know what's going on with you Kanji-kun, you seem relaxed then me?" I asked really worried. "Everything's….." Kanji-kun said and somehow he took off his shirt and pulled me closer to him "Okay Naoto." Kanji-kun said as he pulled me dangerously close to each other. "I want you to all you can to me?" Kanji-kun said with me blushing really hard.

_**Chapter 3 coming soon**_


	3. Chapter 3: The letter part 2

Chapter 3: The letter

Kanji's point of view

Inaba- March, 22, 2012

"DAMNIT, WHY, DID THINK OF THAT, THAT WOULD BE SO EMBRASSING!" I said as I punched the wall in my room and wondering if Naoto would write back hopefully soon. I finally got the letter that Naoto wrote: "…Please come with me to the riverbank, I want to talk and say my feelings towards you. Please don't laugh when you read this. – Naoto" I thought about that letter and she wanted to meet me up at the riverbank later today. Somehow, my phone starts to ring and then I checked it and it was a text from Chie-senpai. "Hey Kanji-kun, we're meeting up at Junes later today. We need to discuss some stuff that is not related to you guys?" Chie-senpai's text made me think about what was going and that me a little pissed off. I should try asking Naoto if one of the others texted her.

'Hey Kanji-kun, may I ask you a question?" Naoto texted me just when I was about to text her the same thing. "Sure, is it about the others?" I responded back once she texted me. "Did one of the others texted you, because I got a text from Yukiko-senpai saying that she wanted all of us to meet up at Junes, but I had to turn down that offer because we're doing something today." That's what Naoto texted so I had to text her back. "Yeah, Chie-senpai texted me and asked me to go to Junes, I said no because I just got your letter just now." I had to text her back because Chie-senpai texted me asking about I could meet up the others at Junes, but I knew I couldn't make it cause, I just got Naoto's letter saying that we have to go to the riverbank. We texted each other saying we will meet up at the riverbank right now.

I was on my way to the riverbank and I got really confused with Naoto's letter, so she explained it to me and it made sense now. I walked to the riverbank and I saw that Naoto made it already to the riverbank, "Hey, how's it going, you wanted to tell me about your, um." I said and somehow, she became very red, since she was red, I decided to ask her why she was red. . "What's wrong with you Naoto, you face is all red suddenly and you kind a look worried?" I said now looking very flushed. "Um, what if the others found out what we're doing, will they be shocked or confused, cause, um?" Naoto said being red and flushed, I wondered why, was it because of me? "Um, they would look very confused and they could become very frozen from being too shocked or something like that." I said as Naoto always become very red and flushed for some reason. Naoto became jumpy and grabbed my arm and looked scared that something might have happened. "Uh, something wrong Naoto?" I asked when she grabbed my arm and I very red and flushed then Naoto was. "Sorry, I thought I heard something from behind us a moment ago, but I guess it's gone now." Naoto said as looked at me and she noticed that she held my arm tightly and quickly let go of me and became even redder and flushed then me. I was wondering why she would be red and flushed then I would. Damnit, what's going on with her today? Does she finally have feelings for me after all this and she afraid to admit it or was it the letter she had written to me? I was going to ask her, but she become very redder and even more flushed then ever, so I wasn't going to ask her that. What the hell, she's becoming like me when I'm around her, sometimes I do. I should just master my courage and asked her face to face what's going on, because she hiding something from me and I needed to find why she's acting like this.

"Um, Kanji-kun." Naoto said before I could say anything and she started to look pale now. I should ask what's wrong with her and check her temperature to make everything's okay. "Um, what's wrong now, you now look a bit pale?" I said as I reached for her forehead to check her temperature. "You look pale, but you feel really warm, are you really okay?" I asked again as I let go of her forehead. "Um, Kanji-kun." Naoto said as she looked really worried for some reason, maybe I was going to say something that would make her a little upset. "KANJI-KUN, I REALLY LIKE YOU, AND WOULD YOU MIND GOING OUT WITH ME!" Naoto said as she went back to being red and flushed "Wow, it takes courage to say that to my face, Naoto." After said that after she asked me out by screaming that aloud. I started walking over towards her now. "I also like you and uh, I don't mind going with you." I said with some embarrassment and she rushed over me and hugged me so sudden. "Thanks." Naoto said as she let go of me so quickly, I can never tell this to our friends ever, not even Rise because she would go real berserk. "We should never tell our friends Kanji-kun!" Naoto said as I just said that to myself because of our friends. "I know because you don't want them to know that we are, um." I said not saying the "dating" because, I'll get nervous. "Dating now and I don't want them following us where ever we go; it would be weird having us following us every time." Naoto said being very flushed again. "W-why don't we go to Junes right now and see what everyone else is doing right now?" Naoto now acting really worried. Why were going to Junes now after we said no to the others? "Uh, sure." I said now walking to Junes without saying a word and having both of us, being very red and flushed.

_**Sorry, I will not post the Junes part with everyone else because it will take too long and a sexual part is coming up, Sorry, I'll try and not having any of that stuff because this is rated T and yeah, Sorry!**_

We walked out of Junes and we headed back to my place. "Uh, wanna come, inside?" I said to Naoto wondering if she wanted to go inside. "Um, I don't know?" Naoto said sounded so shy now. "Um, sure." Naoto said as we headed my house. My mind is now cleared and I'm thinking of wanting to do stuff to her all of a sudden now as we headed inside my room. "Kanji-kun, why are we in your room?" Naoto said sounded really worried again, I know why.

My body started to move on its own and I pulled Naoto on my futon so suddenly. "Kanji-kun, are you feeling okay?" Naoto said as she became red, flushed and worried. I wanted to say "yeah I am" but I couldn't because I started saying "Everything's okay Naoto." Like everything's really okay, but, its not. I tried not to lean towards Naoto, but she looked very red, flushed and worried and she ended up asking "Um, I don't know what's going on with you Kanji-kun, you seem relaxed then me?" and she was really worried too. "Everything's….." I said not knowing what I'm doing now. Now I took of my shirt and I pulled Naoto closer to me. "Okay Naoto." I said as I pulled her dangerously close to each other. "I want you to do all you can to me?" I said so seriously like I mean it which I don't but that ended up having Naoto blushing really hard

_**Chapter 4 coming soon**_


	4. Chapter 4: The stalking game

Chapter 4: The stalking game  
Inaba- March, 22, 2012

"What we're actually going to see what their doing, that's called stalking you want to get killed by Kanji-kun!" Chie yelled at Yosuke and Teddie for thinking that they should stake Kanji and Naoto and see what they're doing. "That sounds like fun!" Rise said with excitement. "What you too Rise-san!" Chie said to Rise. "It does sound like a lot of fun!" Rise said. "I guess we should do it Chie." Yukiko said. "*ugh* okay, fine." Chie said as she finally gave in and said yes. "It does sound like fun." Chie said as she looked around.

"How should spilt the team up?" Chie said as she walked towards everyone else. "Chie, you go by yourself, I'll go with Ted, Yukiko and Rise can go together, contact us via text message or call any of us and meet us at Junes once we've finished." Yosuke said as splits up the team members. "WHY AM I ALONE FOR THE TEAM!" Chie yelled back at Yosuke as he splits the team leaving her as a team of me, myself and I.

Yosuke and Teddie walked towards the shrine, Chie walks towards the riverbank and Yukiko and Rise walked around the shopping district, Yukiko was at the North part of the district while Rise was at the South part of the district. Yukiko was walking around and Rise called. "Rise to Yukiko, Rise to Yukiko, can you hear me." Rise said. "I hear yea, I'm close to the Textile Shop." Yukiko said as she was almost at the Tatsumi Textile Shop. "Ahh, Kanji-kun!?" Someone just screamed from the textile shop.

"Yukiko-senpai, what happened?" Rise said after she heard that scream. "It kinda sounds familiar?!" Yukiko said as she recognized that voice. "Was that Naoto-kun?" Rise said with some concern. "Maybe it was Naoto-kun!?" Yukiko said as she now starts rushing over to the textile shop. "Yukiko-senpai, make sure that nothing is going on!" Rise said as she gets nervous. "I hope so!" Yukiko said as she made it to the shop. "I'm here, I'm going inside!" Yukiko said when she becomes out of breath now. "Be careful Yukiko-senpai!" Rise said really worried. "I will!" Yukiko said as she walked inside the textile shop.

Yukiko went inside the textile shop and she decided to look around the place and noticed a bedroom door. The door of the bedroom was closed and there was noise inside the room. Yukiko was wondering if Kanji and Naoto were inside the room, but that doesn't stop Yukiko from going inside. "Rise, I'm going inside." Yukiko said as she walks up the door. "Be careful Yukiko-senpai, don't get killed by Kanji-kun." Rise said. "I know, I'll keep the line on." Yukiko said as she steps back. "OK then." Rise said. "Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun!" Yukiko said as she slammed the door and saw both of them sitting on Kanji-kun's futon making out. Yukiko was shocked to see both of them together like this which made Naoto blush like crazy, Naoto looked at Kanji and he did the same thing. Yukiko has her phone in one hand and she was talking with Rise, "Yukiko-senpai, what's wrong?" That voice sounded very familiar to Naoto, Yukiko was talking to Rise, "Rise, I'll call you back!" Yukiko slammed her phone and stepped back and started texting someone and walked out of the room.

Back at Junes, everyone was shocked and stared at Yukiko, then Rise, then Chie, then Teddie and then Yosuke. "Yuki-chan, you saw them on Kanji's futon." Teddie said as he was shocked more than everyone else. "Yeah I did." Yukiko said being shocked and relaxed. "How can you be so calm about this Yukiko!" Yosuke said as he kinda frozen from being shocked. "I saw them with my own eyes and I don't lie." Yukiko said looking at the text she sent to Chie and Rise. "You saw them..." Chie said as she was about to finished her sentence until Rise cuts her off. "Making out on Kanji-kun's futon." Rise finished for Chie. "Yep." Yukiko said.

"How 'bout tomorrow, we go and keep on doing our little stalking game." Yosuke said and then everyone thought about that one. "OK." Rise said. It turns out that everyone's going for it. "We meet up here and everyone's schedule is the same and EVERYONE'S going to stalk them. Rise, Chie and Yukiko will slake on Naoto and Ted and I will steak out on Kanji." Yosuke said. Everyone nodes and it became nighttime so everyone went home for the night. The next day, everyone's schedule is going to steak one of them, the girls are going to steak out on Naoto and the guys are going to steak out on Kanji. This will be a stalking game they will never forget, like ever.


	5. Chapter 5: What happened

Chapter 5: What happened: Naoto's point of view  
Inaba-March 22, 2012

What am I supposed to do, Kanji-kun, he's acting really strangely now, I wonder what happened to him when we were talking back at the riverbank. "Naoto, what are you doing, I said to go all out on me!" Kanji-kun said as he pulled me so close we nearly made out, I didn't know what to do, I never been in something this before, I'm really nervous. "K-Kanji-kun, what are you doing to me!?" I said blushing hard as I can and acting really nervous. "What I want is..." Kanji-kun said when he blew some air in my ear. "Ah!?" I yelled and blushing really hard, I looked at Kanji-kun and he seemed relaxed. I wondered if I should just go with it and act like Kanji-kun, "I want is your body, Naoto!" Kanji-kun whispered in my ear then blew more air. I couldn't believe it, Kanji-kun wanted my own body, I don't know what to do, "Why do you want my body?" I said as I looked away blushing hard. "Because, I am looking for your love!" He said as leaned closer and hoping that I would reply.

I have no other choice then to act like Kanji-kun. "I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want me to do!" I said, might have taken it to far. "I thought so!" He said as leaned dangerously close to me, I quickly looked away and I will do whatever I can to get the truth out him. "You know what I wanna do?" I said and I'm thinking I shouldn't have done this.  
"Kanji-kun." I said as I taunted him by having him leaning towards me.

I don't know what to do, all I have to take this up to max level and do something I've never done before. "Kanji-kun!" I said while I am still blushing really hard. "Please, kiss me you bitch!" I said that I really mean it. I pulled Kanji-kun close to me before we did anything else and sealed my lips with his and realized this is my first time kissing someone before after almost having Kanji-kun making us have, I guess some sex, which I don't want to do it yet because we just started dating not that long ago. After that, Kanji-kun said something that was to soft to hear, but at least he said it louder "Naoto, I love you with all of my heart!" Kanji-kun said as he pulled me towards him and he accidentally touch me on the wrong place. "Ahh!?" I screamed blushing really hard. "Oh shit!" Kanji-kun yell as he quickly let go.

I slapped him and then I started to blush hard again. "Please don't touch there again!" I said looking away from him but blushing hard. I looked outside and it was dark out. "Well I should get going." I said as I got up and walked to the door until Kanji-kun grabbed my arm. "Wait, stay here tonight?" Kanji-kun said as he pulled me to his arms "I don't know, my grandfather is out of town for a month and I need to get home." I said while looking away. "My mom's been out of town since Senpai left." Kanji-kun said "Come on, you don't want to stay here with your new boyfriend!" He said, he was right about that. "Come on!" Kanji-kun pulled me close and without kissed me with warning "Ahh, Kanji-kun!?" I said as the door burst opened.

"Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun!" Yukiko said as she slammed the door and saw both of us sitting on Kanji-kun's futon making out. Yukiko was shocked to see us together like this which made me blush like crazy, I looked at Kanji-kun and he did the same thing. Yukiko has her phone in one hand and she was talking with someone, "Yukiko-senpai, what's wrong?" That voice sounded very familiar, Yukiko was talking to Rise-san, "Rise, I'll call you back!" Yukiko slammed her phone and stepped back and started texting someone and walked out of the room.

Kanji-kun and I looked stunned that Yukiko came in and was talking to Rise-san. "Kanji-kun, let's just go to sleep." I said as we both slowly leaned back on the futon. "Agreed!" He said as we looked at each other and then looked away blushing hard, this day was kinda crazy. "Goodnight kiss?" Kanji-kun said he looked at me blushing. "Sure!" I said as we pressed our lips before we went to bed


	6. Chapter 6: Stalking Game: Fun Version

_**Here's a chapter I haven't post in such a long time, hope you guys like it, I will post more soon -SgtPichu**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The stalking game: Fun version**_

Outside the Textile shop- March 23, 2012

"How long have we've been here Yosuke?" Teddie asked Yosuke and it was the afternoon already. "How should I know, I don't keep track of time!" Yosuke said with a little bit of anger to Teddie. "Hey, is that Kanji?" Teddie asked as someone came out of the Textile shop. "No, its just..." Yosuke said until he checked a little closer. "!" "Oh shit, its Naoto" Yosuke screamed a little bit. "Oh, really, Hi..." Teddie tried calling out her name until Yosuke told him to shut up. "I'm going to call Chie and tell her that we've found Naoto." Yosuke said while dialing Chie's number.

Riverbank- March 23, 2012

"I wonder if I was wrong about the two?" Yukiko was wondering if she saw wrong. "Maybe, but we don't know for sure yet Yukiko." Rise responded to Yukiko. "We should just..." Chie said until her phone started ringing. "Hello?" Chie said as she picked up her phone. "I wonder if they would come over here?" Rise asked Yukiko. "OK then." Chie said as she hung up. "That was Yosuke, Naoto, came out of the Textile shop and she's on her way now!" Chie said looking at Yukiko and Rise and telling the news to the two. Someone was coming to the Riverbank and then the three girls went and hid behind a tree

"Last Night, I want to forget about what happened last night. That is something I kinda don't want to remember, at all." That person said and that person was blushing, flushed and being really worried. "I don't want Kanji-kun do that again, its all way too much for me to handle!" The girl said and she was actually Naoto. "What happened last night was a huge mistake!" Naoto said and she started to blush like crazy and she started to think about other stuff about the two and her face became deep red from embarrassment. "Well I'm going to tell Yosuke about this and hopefully he got some good news." Chie said as she grabbed her phone and dialed Yosuke's number

Close to the riverbank- March 23, 2012

Yosuke and Teddie was watching from afar and they both saw Kanji walking to the riverbank and they also saw the girls. Since Chie was trying to call Yosuke, he didn't hear his phone go off because he was with Teddie and he might go crazy once he picked up the phone and Chie was calling. "He's here, and with Nao-chan." Teddie said as he wants to go over there and hang out with them. "Hey guys, why are you guys doing the stalking game?!" A familiar voice was said to Yosuke and Teddie and they turned around and it was Yuu who left two days ago. "Dude, why are you here, I thought you moved back!?" Yosuke asked Yuu. "My parents said that I can stay in Inaba until spring break is over." Yuu said looking confused by Yosuke and Teddie's expression when Yuu came back until break was over. "You picked a wrong day to come back!" Yosuke said so seriously to Yuu making him even more confused until he looked up and he saw Naoto and Kanji talking it out. "Well I can see this with my damn eyes that Kanji and Naoto finally got the courage to ask each other out." Yuu said as he felt happy for the both of them. "So now, you feel happy that they nearly had sex when they just got together?!" Yosuke said so straight faced. "*gapes* they nearly had sex, well that's lovely." Yuu said now being straight faced.

Riverbank- March 23, 2012

"Where are the guys at?" Rise asked after Chie called Yosuke. "Who knows, he hasn't, HOLY SHIT!" Chie said until Kanji showed up and walked towards Naoto. "Why is he here!?" Yukiko asked Chie. "How should I know." Chie told Yukiko and both of them started to act really nervous. "WHAT THE HELL!" Chie snapped when Kanji went super close to Naoto. "WHOA SO YOU WERE RIGHT YUKIKO!" Chie said and nearly screamed to Yukiko. "Shhh, something's happening?!" Yukiko said to Chie. Chie, Yukiko, Rise looked at both Kanji and Naoto. Naoto took of her cap and Kanji kissed her without warning. "HE'S GOING TO GO DIE AND HELL!" Chie said and they were nearly caught.

**_Chapter 7 coming soon_**


	7. Chapter 7: Stalking Game: Fun Version 2

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The stalking game: Fun version part 2_**

Riverbank- March 23, 2012

"HE'S GOING TO GO DIE AND HELL!" Chie said and they were nearly caught. "Chie, don't be so loud, we're going to get caught!" Yukiko turned around and told Chie to settle down. "So Yukiko-senpai, you were righ"t about the two, I was about to have my doubts about those two being a pair." Rise turned to Yukiko and told her what she thought. "Let's call the guys again, they were keeping a sharp eye on Kanji-kun until he showed up, maybe they know something?" Yukiko suggested that to Chie. "Yeah good idea, I bet they might have an idea for us to do now, I think we should just go back to Junes, for now!?" Chie agreed on Yukiko's suggestion and called up Yosuke and telling them whast's going on.

Meanwhile, still at the riverbank- March 23, 2012

"Sensei, go back to Junes, let the girls know that your back?!" Teddie suggested to Yuu. "That's a good idea, besides, Chie just called, the girls are going back to Junes and plan another way to stalk them." Yosuke agreed on Teddie's idea and told his partner. "Okay, be careful you two, I'll make a surprise visit to Junes." Yuu said and left the riverbank and headed for Junes. "Well, should we go back as well?" Teddie asked Yosuke and he wasn't sure about that. "I guess, there's no point on stalking them if the girls went to Junes, let's just head back." Yosuke thought about it and decided to go back to Junes until Kanji turned around and saw Teddie and Yosuke and got confused.

"Is something wrong Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked her lover Kanji and he became concerned and confused on what Yosuke and Teddie are doing. "What are those doing here?!" Kanji saw them and still looked confused. "Who?" Naoto was concerned what Kanji was talking about so, she turned around and noticed Yosuke and Teddie were there. "Want me to go over there?" Kanji asked Naoto but she thought about that but, Kanji already went over there.

"I hope Sensei made a good impression on the girls, I want to see their faces!" Teddie was so happy that Yuu came back and was hoping how the girls would saw. "Ted, you have to be quite, we don't want Kanji to come rushing over here." Yosuke told Teddie to shut up, but it was already too late, Kanji walked up behind them with a concerned face. "Hello there! What are you guys doing!" Kanji asked Teddie and Yosuke and the two looked behind them and tried to make a good excuse. "We were walking to Junes and happened to walk into you and Naoto!" Yosuke tried to reason with Kanji but that made even more concerned about that. "Are you sure about that!?" Kanji asked the two. "Teddie." "Yes Yosuke." "RUN FOR IT!" Yosuke and Teddie whispered to each other then made a run for it. "What was that for, that made no sense at all?!" Kanji was wondering what just happened and then Naoto walked up behind and asked what happened. "What just happen?" "I have no idea." Kanji told Naoto then walked around again and not saying a word.

Junes- March 23, 2012

"What just happened Yosuke, you and Teddie look really pale?" Chie asked when Yosuke and Teddie arrived and they did look pale. "Well, we got caught." Yosuke told Chie as he calmed down a bit. "By the way, are you guys surprised that our leader is back?!" Yosuke was fired up and he pointed at Yuu. "Yeah, we were really surprised that he came back." Yukiko responded to Yosuke's question.

**_Flashback_**

"What should we do now, I don't want to go back without a new plan?!" Chie asked Rise and Yukiko and Chie looked kinda tired. "Should we stop doing this." Rise was concerned about all of this. "Good idea, there's no point in doing this, they seem pretty normal to me." Yukiko agreed with Rise. "Yeah, we should just give up and tell the guys what we think." Chie agreed with both Yukiko and Rise. "Good girls, you thought of something together!" A voice was heard from behind the girls and it was Yuu. "Dude!" "Yuu-kun, when did you come back?!" "SENPAI, WELCOME BACK!" The three girls were happy and yet surprised that Yuu was back.

_**Flashback over**_

"What, call it quits, we don't know what's going to happen next?!" Yosuke screamed and yelled at Chie. "They seem normal, we can't just keep stalking them!" Chie yelled back. "Take a break, do something to get it off your guys minds for a while?!" Yuu suggested to everyone. "Yeah, let's spend time with Senpai while he's here!" Rise jumped and became happier than ever. "Yeah, let's take a break!" Everyone jumped and became happy just like Rise and decided to spend time with their leader while he's in town.

_**Chapter 8 coming soon**_


	8. Chapter 8: Kanji and Naoto's First Date

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Kanji and Naoto's First Date_**

Riverbank- March 23, 2012

"What should we do now, you saw Yosuke and Teddie and they ran away from you?!" Naoto asked Kanji when he got back from saying "hi" to Yosuke and Teddie. "How 'bout we uh, go on a date!" Kanji said so direct to his own lover which made her blush a little. "A-a date, I don't know!?" Naoto looked away and hiding her red face. "We should, I mean we are going out." Kanji tried his best to calm down his lover, but it only made her blush harder. "I know, but, it might be hard for us!" Naoto tried to hide her blushing face from Kanji. "I don't think that any of our friends will suspect us." Kanji to calm down Naoto still. "They might!" Naoto looks really worried now. "I don't think so Naoto, let's just do, I'll protect you." Kanji acted really manly which made Naoto feel a little bit better, but she still has a red face. "Okay then, we shall go out, meet me here tomorrow, o-okay!" Naoto's face was a deep red after she said that. "Okay then." Kanji's face was pink.

Kanji's room

"I'm going on a date tomorrow. What should I say to her. I'm nervous now!" Kanji lays on his futon and stares at the ceiling and is thinking what he should say to his lover.

Naoto's room

"What should I even say to him. This is also our first date, now my face is red. I don't even have a dress to wear. I just hope we don't mess up our date." Naoto covers her red face and thinks really hard about their date.

Naoto's house- March 24, 2012

"Good morning Naoto!" Rise went and decided to go see her friend and try and spend time with her. "Rise, I didn't expect you to show up today?!" Naoto was surprised that Rise was there after she opened the door. "Wanna do something today?" Rise asked her friend and noticed her pink face. "Naoto-kun, are you okay, your face is pink?" "I'm okay Rise!" Naoto looked away from her friend who showed up unexpectedly. "Are you sure, something happened yesterday, what happened?" Rise was really concerned about her friend. "Please don't say anything to the others please." Naoto looked at Rise very seriously. "I swear to you, I won't tell anyone!" Rise pointed up and screamed aloud. "Well, I have a favor to ask you!?" Now having her face red, Naoto requested something from Rise making her very confused. "Well, I need a dress, do you have one?!" Naoto asked for a dress from Rise making her even more confused and concerned about that question. "Yeah!?" Rise quickly responded to her friend. "We must head to my house now!" Rise grabbed Naoto's hand and rushed out of the door.

Rise's house- March 24, 2012

Rise called up the other two girls and they came ASAP and saw Naoto in a short dress and they were frozen. "Hello? Chie-senpai? Yukiko-senpai? Are you here?" Rise waved her hand in the two girls faces and they were still frozen. "Is that you Naoto-kun?" Chie pointed and asked Naoto. "Yeah, but, Rise, isn't this a little short, it's up to my legs!?" Naoto asked Rise and she smirked a little. "Don't worry, it'll be just fine!" Rise had her hands on Naoto's shoulders. "It's almost time, I should just go." Naoto ran out of the house with her shoes on. "Hold on a second!" Rise yelled out to Naoto but it was too late, she already left.

Riverbank- March 24, 2012- Night time

"Where the hell did she go, wasn't she supposed to meet me here?" Kanji asked to himself and was dressed really fancy and waited for only 5 minutes. "Kanji-kun, I'm here, sorry I'm late!" Naoto was running towards Kanji and he spotted her and waved at her. "There you are, I was getting worried about you not showing up." Kanji told Naoto and she's out of breath. "S-sorry, I-I was at Rise's house." Naoto was still trying to catch her breath. "Its okay, wanna walk around?" Kanji had his hand out and asked. "But I thought we had a date to go on!?" Naoto saw Kanji's hand and heard his question. "We are, this is our date!" Kanji told his lover and she grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's walk!" Naoto grabbed Kanji's hand and they walked around the dark riverbank.

_**Chapter 9 coming soon**_


	9. Chapter 9: It's official

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Official boyfriend and girlfriend**_

Junes- March 25, 2012

"Oh hey there guys, you two look friendly don't you!" A familiar face shocked Kanji and Naoto as the two were looking at Yuu. "Senpai, when did you come back?!" Naoto asked her Senpai and Yuu smiled. "2 days ago, you look friendly, you two are even holding hands and!" Yuu pointed at Kanji and Naoto's hands and they were held together and noticed that Naoto was different then usual. "You look different!?" Kanji noticed that too and started to blush really crazy. "You two noticed, I feel really different." Naoto blushed after looking at Kanji and Yuu and the rest of the gang showed up.

"Hello there Kanji and Naoto!" Chie saw the three of her friends talking to each other while Naoto and Kanji are blushing. "IT'S A SIGN!" Rise screamed on the top of her lungs. "What's a sign Rise-chan?" Teddie asked and started kind a flirting with her but she ignored him. "If you look at Kanji and Naoto's hands, they are held together and the way that Naoto is dressed, it's a sign that their officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rise held her hand to the sky and their pointed and screamed...again. "Your right, if you look closely at least, you can tell." Yosuke looked closely and mentioned. "Yeah, your right Yosuke." Yukiko looked closely and saw it too. "P-please stop." Naoto was blushing really crazy and her face was completely red. "Okay, okay, we'll stop." Rise smiled so cheerfully.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Kanji and Naoto left Junes and walked around the shopping district.

Shopping District- March 25, 2012

"Their right Kanji." While looking away from Kanji, Naoto said so suddenly after the little talk with their friends. "About what we are now?" Kanji asked his little lover who's can't even look at him. "Yeah." Naoto finally looked at her boyfriend. "Don't worry about that, we'll live the life that we want with our love." Kanji put his hand on his lovers head. "You're right!" Naoto grabbed Kanji's hand that was on her head and held it really tight. "Let's go somewhere where we don't attract people?!" Kanji's face was now red. "Yeah, let's go." With their hands held again, Naoto was really red and she started to become flushed.

The two went somewhere so they won't attract that many people, so they went to the riverbank.

_**The Final Chapter coming soon**_


	10. Final Chapter: The Real Kiss

_**The Final Chapter**_

_**The Real First Kiss**_

Riverbank- March 25, 2012

"Kanji, there's not many people here, so what did you want?" Naoto's face became pink instead of being really red, but, she's still flushed. "Sorry to say but, let's have our first, um!" Kanji was going to say something until he became flushed and couldn't finish his little answer. "Let's make out, right here!" Kanji screamed his answer and that made Naoto's face go straight back to being very red. "W-why!" The obvious question Naoto asked and Kanji looked straight into her eyes and she looked into his eyes. "Why not, I was going to ask you back at the shopping district but, I don't think that-" Kanji was explaining why he wanted to make out with her until Naoto cut him off. "Yes!" "People would want us to see that- wait, did you just say yes?!" After Naoto said yes, Kanji was still explaining until he heard her say yes. "Yes! I'll do it!" Naoto gripped Kanji's hand really tight. "Really? Okay!" Kanji was surprised but he was okay with it.

Kanji and Naoto leaned close to each other while holding hands and sealed their lips and with that they had their first kiss.

"Kanji." Naoto said after they kissed. "Yes." Kanji was again surprised. "I-I love you, with all my heart." Naoto was very flushed when saying that, but she smiled as her face became a deep red. "Me too." Kanji was also red but he was happy. After they both said that, they kissed again as time went passed.

Thanks for reading this. I hope you liked this, I put really hard work in this and I hope you review this. The last two chapters were short, but I had a really good thine making this. Thanks again for reading this.


	11. Bonus Chapter: Christmas

_**Hey guys, happy holidays; I bring you all, a heart warming chapter. This is a very special chapter for me and I hope you guys like this one too. Let's go BONUS CHAPTER!**_

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_**Future Plans on Christmas**_

Junes- December 23, 2012

"What should we do tomorrow?" Yosuke asked after he showed up to Junes. "We can't decide at all." Chie was thinking kinda hard. "We have to go, right Naoto!" Kanji looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah, we do, let's go!" Naoto blushed then grabbed Kanji's hand quickly and left. "What was that?!" Yukiko was confused when they left quickly. "I told you so, it's official, their boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rise smirked at the others making them really uncomfortable. "Uh, anyways, let's just invite Sensei!" Teddie was super excited now and everyone smiled.

Riverbank- December 23, 2012

"What should we do tomorrow?" Kanji asked Naoto. "I can go to your house!" Naoto was trying to hide her blushing face, but gave him a smile. "Okay then!" Kanji answered quickly. "Okay then, let's go home." The two parted ways and the two of them went home.

The Next Day

Kanji's Room- December 24

"Wow, can't believe that I'm back here, after what happened last time." Naoto remembered what happened last time. "Don't bring that up again!" Kanji said being straight face. "Oops, sorry." Naoto felt bad and said sorry. The silence was heavy until Kanji brought the mood back up :l

"Come on, let's just have fun right now!" Kanji held his girlfriend's hand and she smiled. "Yeah, we shouldn't be down at a time like this, let's make this our very special moment in our lives, Kanji." Naoto agreed.

"Uh, is that your phone ringing?" Kanji pointed at Naoto's phone which it was ringing. "Oh, it is but, who's calling?!" Naoto looked at her phone and was wondering who's calling, so she picked up her phone. "Uh, hello?" "Geez, your slow Naoto-kun!" Rise called and she sounds so happy. "Are you going to have the phone all by yourself, or we're talking too!" Chie's voice was heard to Kanji and Naoto. "Be calm you two! Is this thing on speaker?" Kanji yelled then asked if it was on speaker. "Yeah, how long are you two going to act all bashful to each other!" Teddie was all calm but broke the calmness by asking the two. "Huh?!" Naoto was all red and her voice was easily heard by Yosuke. "Are you seriously acting shy now?!" Yosuke asked Naoto. "No, that's not it!" "Are you sure Nao-chan?" Teddie replied. "Yes, I'm sure!" Naoto's was now in a deep red. "Also, you guys ruined a good moment." Kanji tried to put a stop to all of the speaker talking. "Oh we did, sorry Kanji-kun, we just all wanted to say 'happy holidays' but yeah, Naoto-kun was really slow on trying to pick up her phone, we're really sorry." Yukiko finally got a chance to talk, said sorry for everyone. "It's okay; we should be getting back to our little thing..." Naoto told Yukiko that they still need to do something until Rise cut her off. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" "No! Never in a million years!" Naoto was now all embarrassed to say anything else. "Sorry, well seeya you two." Chie said to the two and hung up.

"Let's do something that's not...you know what!" Kanji turned to Naoto and asked what they should do. "How 'bout we kiss!" Naoto turned away to hide her blushing face. "Okay then." Kanji said as the two sealed their full time relationship with a full blown kiss.

_**Hope you enjoyed the special chapter with the special ending; and yes, I had to let the others ruin a sweet, heart warming, and something...moment just for kicks and I got bored. Keep in touch for a special surprise coming soon**_

_**Okay the surprise is that there is going to be a sequel fanfiction. To this...okay, I'm a TERRIBLE at keeping some secrets he he :)**_


End file.
